hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Territories
As a system Hive: Cataclysm is focused around the actions of the expeditionary forces of the various cultures in their war for survival, facing off against one another in their attempts to control the necessary nodes to allow for the crucial supplies to reach their home lands and their wider territories. As well as the actions of their armies to dominant the ruins of the once great colony, and allow for the flow of resources to strengthen their culture as a whole, their battles for conquest against the various mutant swarms that inhabit the ruins, alongside other cultures forces, as wars of the limited amount of space and supplies drive force them to clash in order for one to climb the pile of survival over the other. As such during the events the players will face off against a multitude of foes as well as at times each other, whilst on the larger campaign map of the colony ruins their elected commanders direct their armies in campaigns fo domination to assure their continued survival as a whole. Types Of Territories And Effects Within the ruins of the colony hive, the once great metropolis had various sectors of industry, manufacturing, great power stations and forests of habitation blocks where its populace spent their leisure hours, all under the watchful and protective eye of the Colonial military defence bastions located around the colony. After the fall these areas where left largely uninhabited, save for the mutant kind, their machinery left unattended and forgotten; large piles of supplies left in their stores, with great mounds of potentially life saving resources abandoned to rot in their warehouses, Weapon stores left sealed in their crates in lost armouries. Accordingly now with the cultures of the ruins once more stepping out in force to lay claim to these positions and supplies, each territory has a different effect on what supplies are recovered from what areas of ground within the ruins. These have been Listed below for quick reference. Industrial - Predominantly ancient processing lines for rapid construct items for local use or to be shipped off world, these industrial sights have a large quantity of Robotics and Automated control systems built into their infrastructure networks and assembly lines. Accordingly since the fall these units and their warehouses of half constructed items, as well as spare components have sat idle, waiting for some knowing team of scavengers to discover their ancient half constructed horde. Main Output: Arms-Tech Components Manufacturing - Built of large foundries lines that flowed into one another, these vast cities of factories, assembly lines, forges and workshops were the life blood of production for the colony before the fall. They created vast quantities of supplies and any item that was required, their industrial nano-forges built at the centre allowing for any mechanical item to be constructed and produced to vast scales. Now they sit empty and silent, their only workers the mutants that infest their network of maintenance tunnels and store houses, transit tunnels silent as the grave, their warehouses filled with the mountains of production left untouched by mankind since those dark days. Main Output: Cyber-tech Components Power generation - The beating hearts of the colony, without which their could be no life in the colony, the energy created by their vast turbine halls and Shock coil chambers power the atmos generators that allowed for humanity to breath, as well as sending power to every part of the colony so that its people may grow. Since the fall these same vast caverns of generators have been left unattended and unguarded, they systems barely ticking over as their simplistic monitoring systems barely register a need for their function bar the few remaining atmos generators in full function. Main Output: Credits (Payment from Faction Leaders for addtional power supply) Medical - Every city has its sick, the human species before the fall was at the peak of its health, Bio-augmentation for the wealth and designer genetics being common place for those that could afford it. For the rest the benefits of these advances in science and medicine had fair reaching effects, the common human life span extending to over 150 years, as such Hospitals expanded into full medical compounds with vast quantities of biological supplies and medic equipment at their beck and call. Since the fall these medical compounds have sat abandoned, their vaults of medical supplies waiting to once again be called upon to save the lives of humanity. Main Output: Bio-Tech Components & Occasional Random Medical supplies Habitation - A colony is nothing without its people, and as such a large portion of the colony was given over to forests of habitation blocks. These were comfortable appartments stacked storey upon storey reaching the the carved colony roof, housing the working populace of the colony in their millions in a great hive of activity. Before the fall these forests of homes were spred out all around the colony to allow for the populace to live close to their residence of work, with the more wealth members living in spaciously appointed apartments in the towers surrounding the central colonial spires. Now these places sit empty, their once comfortable decor reduced to rubble and debris by the mutants that nest in some of the blocks, whilst others sit silent, waiting to be reclaimed. Main Output: Credits & Random Components or Items Military - The time before the fall was one of scientific wonders and the rebirth of mankind as a species, but it was not to say a peaceful one. The changes that saved humanity were born out of a dire war that was almost the death sentence for humanity, as such as humanity learned to walk the stars so did it with the military at the forefront. As colonies were established so were colonial defence forces to stand by as ever watchful protectors of these outposts of human endeavour in the stars. After the fall the colonial forces withdrew to fewer and fewer positions, leaving bastions and defence installations abandoned, their armouries sealed with untold amounts fo weaponry and munitions waiting to be recovered and put to the defence of mankind once again. Main Output: Random Arms-tech items & Munitions Nodes and Resource Control Before the fall once stood a dozen great Agricultural domes, dedicated to producing the food necessary to maintain the population of the colony as an independent outpost of humanities reach. These domes were organised and automated by the control nodes, great cybernetic servers controlled by simple VI's whose task it was to ensure the distribution of the food produced to the correct location and to provide an ever flowing stream of nutrition to the colony populace. After the fall only one of these great domes was left functioning, dedicated to its simplistic mandate of ensuring the continued survival of the human race by the production of food. Now this sole VI has gone offline and the dome has shut down with it, the cultures of the ruins have dispatched expeditionary forces to ascertain the problem and to take control of these system nodes to get the crucial food supplies flowing once more before their rationed stockpiles run out. Within the Dome are a series of System control nodes that organise the food production that is sent out to the various points that each culture uses to provide a large portion of its food supplies. With the VI gone it falls to the players to gain control of these nodes to get the food going again, as such during events players will have the option to launch operations to wrestle control of these various nodes to their control and thus their faction alignment, so sending food back to the faction. Other factions will have the opportunity to do as such as well once access to the nodes has been gained, including attacks on your nodes leading to your faction having to defend your hard won gains. In simplistic terms the fights over the nodes are conducted as such, Every faction has the '''unlimited opportunity to defend '''the nodes they control, however they have a '''limited number of attacks '''they can launch on controlled nodes of other factions. Once the nodes are active the players will have upto four attacks across the event (one on Friday, two on Saturday and one on Sunday) to attempt to wrestle control from the other factions, these fights will be overseen by the Arbiters as part of their role. Thanks to the recent actions of the factions these Nodes importance to each faction that seeks to control them has only increased exponentially, as the resources that now flow from them; as well as the ever required food supply, provide new possibilities to those that seek to save their culture from the oblivion that awaits them all. Accordingly the new output from the Nodes has been included below. Node Output per Season to the controlling faction: 4 Ghost Iron, 4 Nano Carbon & 10 Tetra Steel Territory Upgrades And New Armies Throughout the ruins of the colony there are multiple different types of territories, each a different size and purpose to those around it. As such each of these territories can provide a varying level of tribute from its primary function e.g. A large medical based territory IC wise may have contained a large hospital with accompanying support buildings and supplies, where as a small Medical territory may have only contained a local clinic by comparison. As such the size of the territory may affect the amount of tribute it gives, in simplest OC terms the larger the territory the more potential it has to provide resources such as components and occasional items. Alongside this the varying territory sizes can also affect the amount of upgrades a territory can take before it can be upgraded any further, these upgrades vary in their purpose and the amount of time required to construct them, as well as their overall effects on the territory itself. For a simple kind the size designation of the territory e.g. 1 (Tertius), 2 (Secondus) or 3 (Primus) determines the number of upgrades the territory can hold and be maintained by the owning faction. Some upgrades can be damaged through army or swarm actions as well as just lack of general maintenance in some cases. As a reference guide the types of upgrades and their costs have been listed below that the factions logistical operator(s) can authorise, note some upgrades can be further built upon but the cost does exponentially grow with each upgrade of this type. Some factions may also find some building options not available to them due to cultural effects or ongoing plot. Upkeep As with the armies of the cultures that now inhabit the ruins of the colony everything comes with upkeep to maintain it or repair it when it becomes damaged. For the various human populaces of the ruins this upkeep comes in the form of the food supplied from the vital nodes fought over by the cultures of the ruins in the agri-dome on a seasonal basis. For buildings and the armies however this food is just the start when it comes to maintaining them and keeping them functioning as intended. For the ‘home’ armies of the factions their central territory’s meagre economies of sorts can support their civil members as well as supplying the equipment an army would need to function. The same goes for the home grown industries and workshops within that home territory as they support one another free of any real outside upkeep. For the expansion territory outside of this a new source of robust supplies must be had in order to restore or attempt to rebuild structures of worth e.g. simple clinics, warehouses, small workshops, or to attempt to found new armies with the supporting infrastructure that these bodies of warriors, militia, soldiers or armed workers need in order to function. As such any new armies outside of the cultures starting one raised come with their own logistical needs as shown below, though each army and its home faction differ in terms of styling, equipment, purpose and traditions they roughly all require the same type of logistical support and have the same rough upkeep cost. Node Output per Season: 4 Ghost Iron, 4 Nano Carbon & 10 Tetra Steel Building Upkeep Cost: 1 Ghost Iron, 1 Nano Carbon & 1 Tetra Steel Army Upkeep Cost: 2 Ghost Iron, 2 Nano Carbon & 4 Tetra Steel Medical Post (Military) Effect: 50% Additional Army Recuperation (Note: Recuperation Percentage is affected by territorial positioning) Description: Built from a variety of structures, ranging from converted burned out ruins to large scale field tents made from scrap cloth and plastic sheeting, Medical posts serve as a treatment centre for the territory they are based in. Usually co-opting any nearby medically trained members of the territories ruling faction, alongside any medical supplies that can be found in the local vicinity, Medical posts operate on a large scale more akin to a fortified camp but entirely dedicated to the saving of lives. Filled with various teams of doctors, medics and surgeons gathered from across the factions lands, medical posts often find their largest clients by far being the average fighting man, however the bonuses to any locals living nearby is profound. Cost: 2 Ghost-Iron & 8 Tetra-Steel for 1 Season Market (Civilian) Effect: Provides an Additional 20 Credits as tribute Description: The heart of any real community, whether from the giant guild slopes to the crowded Cell dens, is the humble market. A place of common trade and occurrence, markets provide supplies of every kind as well as a place for budding merchants to try their hand, as well as other less scrupulous types to sell their wares. Where ever there are people there is commerce, and where lies commerce lies money, a simple truth that anyone with their ear to the ground can pick up on like a beating heart, across the ruins markets are rare but those that do exist are the heart of a healthy growing settlement in the ruins. Cost: 5 Tetra-Steel, 2 Ghost-Iron & 2 Nano-Carbon for 2 Seasons Salvage Workshop (May be upgraded to a Salvage Yard/ Production) Effect: Provides an additional 25% number of Components, If upgraded provides an additional 33% number of components Description: Crafters of every form and type all have their own private space where they work and create, from dingy under hangs lit by a jury-rigged light, to great halls piled with broken machinery in some stage of repair as half-finished projects pile up. All share one origin in common, that of the humble curiosity of a small item laying forgotten half buried in the rubble of the ruins. Normal folks are no different, some pulling scrap and half smashed machines from the dust and debris, to be brought home and pulled apart to further some other cause. As such every settlement has a scavenger or two whose hoard they sell on to the next crafter to happen by, these hoards often take the shape of a salvage workshop, blow torches arcing away into the night cycle whilst scrap moguls sit atop their yards of refuse, waiting for the next haul in from the wastes. Cost: 10 Tetra-Steel & 2 Nano-Carbon for 2 Seasons (Upgrade costs: All Materials base cost +2) Barricade Lines (may be upgraded with Trenches, and then a centralised Outpost/ Military) Effect: Provides basic defence garrison to the area (500 Strength, 1000 strength, 1500 strength), for stationed armies provides 20% decrease in causalities (Increasing to 30%, then 40% decrease) Description: Ever since the first human has stepped out of their cave, they have sort a way to defend what they claims as theirs. The future is no different, especially one filled with death some common place as human fights human, mutant against all else. In this humanity’s small fluttering beacons of light take shelter behind their walls of scrap made steel, towers manned by weary eyes spotters as search lights rake back and forth, forever looking for signs of the next horde or raid. Some go further than this, building great trenches made from the rubble and ruins, digging into the debris itself with gun pits and spike traps covering the approaches whilst walls lay down a curtain of fire over them. Some go further still, erecting and converting buildings into armoured outposts amongst the ruins, another steel flame fighting to hold back to the darkness for one more day. Cost: 10 Tetra-Steel, 4 Ghost-Iron & 4 Nano-Carbon (Upgrade costs: All Materials base cost +2) for 2 Seasons Mobile Server Point (Civilian) Effect: Provides a 25% boost to cyber defence for the territory Description: Cobbled together from a collection of spare server boards, computer equipment and a large amount of bonding tape, Mobile server point’s act as a local area defence from intrusion through the old neural networks spread across the ruins of the colony. Often housed in solid buildings close to the centre of a settlement as to best provide coverage, MSP’s or ‘Misps’ as locals often call them, operate by producing low level IRM pulses from the custom built dishes and antennas constructed from the rare resources found across the ruin. This simple ‘static’ feed can keep most intruders out when linked up to a competent cyber-tech, and prove a nuisance to more determined enemies. Cost: 6 Ghost Iron & 8 Nano-Carbon for 2 Seasons Fortified Camp (Military/Production) Effect: Provides a random assortment of tribute alongside that of the territory, also provides a basic defence garrison (300 Strength) in the territory Description: Consisting of a series of basic habitats converted from pre-existing structures, reinforced with additional supports and what minor repairs can be carried out. The outlaying camp is centred on a simple trade hub and gathering space, with the rest of the camp set out as to the builders own whim. Most add a simple medical space from any reasonably clean spaces they can utilise for the locals with a warehouse converted from a large open building space such as ancient school buildings, or large stores where inter spaced walls can be pulled down without any real issue. At the edge of the camp a simple palisade is raised consisting of rusted metal sheets, welded iron bars and anything else solid enough to withstand basic gun fire or the claws of a mutant, with a set of basic observation platforms raised at the crucial points in the wall such as the gate and at the corners of the camp. Cost: 8 Tetra-Steel, 4 Ghost-Iron & 4 Nano-Carbon for 2 Seasons Basic Manufactory Effect: Must be allocated to a particular role (e.g. If allocated to military industry will provide a buff all military applicable buildings, If allocated to civilian industry will provide a buff to all civilian applicable buildings, If allocated to Production industry will provide a buff to all production applicable buildings) Description: When a craft becomes wide spread it inevitably sprouts forth a new class of citizen that specialises in the craft over the width and breadth of their culture. These crafters often as not come together to form loose coalitions or guilds of workers that take commissions to fore-fill orders for their lands from the lowest of labourers to the highest of leaders and everywhere in between. Eventually technology will come that will see this guilds replaced by machines that produce 10 times the quantity by simple labourers with barely a note of the original artisans skill. These new manufactories grind the gears of progress forward unrelentingly as even in the shadow of devastation a single factory pumping out a crucial supply can help turn the tide of an epidemic be if war, famine, disease or anything else to threaten humanity. In the ruins of the colony simple dim lit rooms filled with a few labourers and skill crafters pump out the basic commodities that help to keep humanities existence burning away in the darkness of the former colony. Cost: 8 Tetra Steel, 8 Ghost Iron & 8 Nano-Carbon for 2 seasons New Rising of an Army Effect: Musters a new army from the faction’s available roster of army groups with their accompanying abilities and traditions. Upon completion the army will spawn at the central home territory of its parent faction. Description: Ever since the first true towns and cities of humanity came together in the earliest of civilisations and kingdoms mankind has had warriors and soldiers that would stand to the fore in defence of their home land. In the beginnings this simple forces formed around collections of home grown militias of various ability and size answering to their lieges’ beck and call. As time passed these adhoc formations would become more and more standardised in the greatest of nations as the beginnings of truly legendary forces were laid down through the implementation of a process of raising new armies to an exact specification or task. This ground work birthed the warriors of Sparta, the great navies of Athens and the marshalled legions of Rome, through to the modern armies that clashes through fields of smoke in the fields under Napoleon and onwards to the mud and blood of the trenches of the 20th century. For the cultures of the ruins each has learnt their own lessons and accordingly stands ready to marshal their own forces when the time is called. Cost: 10 tetra steel, 4 Ghost Iron & 4 Nano-Carbon for 2 seasons Upgrading Personal Resources During the course of the system, players will have the option to upgrade their downtime option’s and as such receive bonuses in relation to the chosen action, in game this represents their own small band of men have had their capabilities upgraded within the larger warband they are a part of overall. In regards to this, in order to upgrade a players own personal band they will require a combination of one of three special materials, namely Tetra-steel, Nano-Carbon or Ghost Iron. When utilised in the right quantities or combinations these materials provide a bonus towards a specific outcome. These combinations and the outcomes are listed below in terms of quantities required and the combination of the outcome in relevance to the downtime action. Back to Home